Dennor One-Shots
by Artimashunt
Summary: This is a bunch of my Dennor one shots, I will also be doing Sufin one-shots on a different story board. Some of this is explicit Yaoi, boyxboy, so if you don't like it don't read it. Have fun fangirling!
1. One Night Stand

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, behind the Dennor is a crack pairing I made up because I needed a coupling that was doomed to end. I do not support it, and I will not right for it ever because it is just weird. This is a oneshot, might make it a two/three shot if it doesn't end the way I think it could... ummm. I own nothing, and this is YAOI boyxboy, don't like? Don't fucking read.

One Night Stand:

A blurry eyed Lukas Bondevik woke up to a room he sure as hell wasn't familiar with. It was a bright red color with some seemingly random white stripes, where as his own room was a deep blue. He looked down at his hands which looked rough and raw, and there was a newly forming scab on his wrist. Pushing the covers off of his naked form, he realized what must have happened last night.

"Shit" the Norwegian man swore loudly, but he clapped a hand over is mouth immediately after. He had become aware of the slow and steady breathing of the large figure behind him. He sat their, frozen in spot with his eyes wide open. He had lost his virginity to a one night stand with _him_. By the looks of his hands and wrists, the slumbering fool had been quite the sadist.

_Oh God no_

Lukas felt pain rack through his body, starting from his nether regions. The fucking humility, loosing his virginity and he hadn't even been with a woman? He had been fucking dominated (literally) by the one person he couldn't stand in the world, and it killed him. Every organ in his body screamed in protest, every tissue of his skin, every cell down to the tips of his hair. What had even happened last night that made him see that asshole as attractive enough to be fucked by?

Oh yeah, that's right. Natalya. She had been the reason. The two of them had been dating for 5 years, ever since they were 16. To Lukas it had felt permanent, the feeling had obviously not been mutual as the knife obsessed girl complained and complained about his want for traditionalism (odd given it was normally the girl who wanted to be traditional). It had finally ended about two weeks ago after a particularly bad fight, which left Lukas with quite the scratch on his cheek.

Looking back on it, he knew the relationship was bad for him. Natalya was abusive, and he couldn't raise a finger against her unless he wanted that finger gone and his head smashed in by a certain brother of Natalya's. Nothing in that relationship had been right, and yet he held on to it with so much vigor. Maybe... maybe it was because she had been the first one to take his shit. The lack of emotion that Lukas showed, the dislike of PDA... she had dealt with it. Of course that was only because she was pinning over her damn brother and needed a way to cover it up.

His pain had led him to bar, and not just any bar. It was the one _Matthias Kohler _and his dumb group of friends. Well, in reality he knew all three of Matthias' groupies well, but when they were with the damn Dane they were immediately deemed idiots. There was Tino and Berwald, old friends that he cared for, though Lukas suspected Berwald was only there because of Tino. The other was his own half-brother, Emil. They had all - Matthias included - tried to drag him to hand with them, but with no luck. Lukas had despised Matthias for his always cheery attitude, constant chatter, and his insane idea that everyone wanted to be his friend. Well this Norwegian hadn't... at least not sober.

He had sat there thinking too long and the figure beside him was stirring slightly. Lukas froze, but didn't dare turn around. When Matthias stopped squirming Lukas stood up and went to find his clothes. Moving quickly and silently he searched through the slightly messy room. Fortunately he found is underwear first, which he quickly slipped on. His pants were next, but his belt was nowhere to be seen, so they hung low on his frame. However, when he found his t-shirt it was torn to shreds. So he had to snatch one of the Dane's button ups that was lying on the floor - relatively clean. He was aching all the while, why in the name of fuck did he let himself be dominated like that? He didn't even remember if he liked it or not. The shamed Norwegian was about to open the door when that dumb voice called out to him.

"You'd never struck me as a one night stand kind of guy, Norge." Lukas hated that nickname, it's as if Matthias couldn't stand saying his name. It was always "Norge" or "Luke" or whatever nickname that came off the top of his head.

"Well I haven't been drunk off my ass in a gay bar before," Lukas muttered. He wasn't moving an inch. He wouldn't turn back - he couldn't take the smile the dumb Dane certainly had on his face and something kept him from moving forward.

"Well that ass of yours was amazing last night... and still is..." the Dane had gotten out of his bed and walked to Lukas, draping his arms over the smaller and placing his head on Lukas' shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in Lukas' ear, "Are you sure you want to leave just yet? Maybe you want a sober encore, hmm?" Some switch in Lukas flipped on, and he stepped forward away from Matthias' arms, turned on his heel, and slapped the Dane straight across his smirking face.

"Fuck off Matthias, I didn't want to be your friend before, and I wont be your slut now." The Dane looked hurt, a new expression to Matthias' face no doubt. But it disappeared for that smirk of his, the one that made all of Lukas' body burn with... well Lukas had always called it anger. His face was red and his stomach twisted into knots.

"Come on Norge, I don't think you mean that, why else would you be blushing?" _Blush?_ No, Lukas wasn't blushing... he couldn't be... right? He hated this guy, the way Matthias made him feel, the way he actually tried to befriend him, the way he always had that dumb... cocky... attractive smile. Oh fuck...

"It's too hot in here, that's why. Now leave me be, I need to go." He turned and walked to the front door. A few steps away from the door Matthias called to him.

"You're gonna have to come back sooner or later, I'll want that shirt back... despite how good it looks on you."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yeah, I'll probably continue this but I might work on a different One-Shot and post that first, depends on how I'm feeling.

Leave me reviews! I wanna know how suckish my writing is, and follow this for any other Nordic One-Shots I write.


	2. Prom Makes Me Sick

A/N: Hey guys! Happy belated new Years! I'm surprised with how many followers I got for this story! I want to thank you all for your support, and I hope you'll look into my other stories when I put them out there (right now the only ones I have other than this are FMA though). So the following story, as the title suggests is a highschool AU about Prom. It's gonna be a little bit longer than the other one because I want to keep it as a one-shot since the previous one has the makings of being a bit more than a oneshot. hope you enjoy!

WARNING: this is yaoi = boyxboy. You really wouldn't be here if you didn't know that, but either way don't read this if you don't like it. Also, very fluffy and probably badly spelled.

~Artimashunt

/)(^-^)/) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(|(^-^)|)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(^-^)(\

Prom makes me sick

A certain Norwegian, Lukas Bondevik, was sitting in class wondering why in the world anyone needed to know how large the radius of a firework was by using distance and shadow and all this other math shit. It was a firework, it exploded, made a few people giggle, and if they were really lucky set something on fire. How gave a flying fuck how big they were? Despite that he still payed attention to his work, he was a straight A student after all.

Mr. Karpusi, their rather sleepy substitute math teacher, was at his desk beginning to nod off again when something small and light hit Lukas' head. He turned his blonde head to find there was a piece of paper lying on the floor right next to him. He cast a glare over the classroom to see if he could catch who threw it, but no one gave away their guilt.

Unwrapping the piece of paper he saw a small, harshly scribbled message. He groaned as he recognized just whose handwriting it must have been.

_Hey Norge, who are you going to Prom with?_

It was Matthias' handwriting, the insufferable Danish teen who made it his personal responsibility to bother Lukas everyday. Lukas just tossed the piece of paper in the recycling and continued his homework. It wasn't 10 seconds later that another wad of paper landed on his desk.

_I know you read the last one! Come oooon, tell me!_

Lukas broke down and answered the impossible Dane. He would do just about anything to get Matthias off his back.

_I'm not going with anyone dipshit._

The icy blonde quickly wrote, and then chucked the piece of paper straight for the teen, who was grinning wolfishly, and didn't stop even when he was hit square in the face with the piece of paper. Lukas thought that would be the end of it, but Matthias was relentless, and the paper ball landed back on his desk.

_Why not? You aren't going stag are you? That's just sad!_

Lukas took the piece of paper and ripped it up into little shreds. Who was Matthias to judge? From what Lukas knew, he didn't have a date either.

Before Matthias had the opportunity to send another note to Lukas, the bell rang. Lukas hauled ass and was out of the classroom before anyone else even got out of their seat. He took the long route to his next class, the one that avoided Matthias' locker. It was no use though. As much of a coincidence and impossibility as it was, the two Scandinavians had the exact same schedule. The only difference was Matthias fortunately had a homeroom on the first floor, and Lukas was on the third.

Lukas switched books at his lockers and quickly entered his english classroom where an angry furry-browed Brit was arguing with the physics teacher who never seemed to take off his bomber jacket. It was a common occurrence, and the class fortunately knew to just sit in their desks and wait for Mr. jones to leave, and Mr. Kirkland to get on with whatever assignment he had planned for that day.

When that happened, only a few minutes after the bell today, Mr. Kirkland turned to the class and asked a simple, yet rhetorical, question. "Who here can speak another language fluently, aside from English?" No one had to answer the question, to enter the school you had to know at least two languages fluently (the only person in the history of the school who hadn't done so was Mr. Jones, though he was pretty badass at Mexican-Spanish). Still, everyone rose their hands, and Mr. Kirkland nodded appreciatively. "Good, good. I'm going to pair you up, and I want you to discuss the similarities of the languages you speak and English."

Someone piped up from the back of the class, "Will this be for a grade?"

"No, it's just an exercise I thought you would enjoy, I have too much paperwork and grading to get done to teach anything today." He said and promptly began listing off the pairs. Ivan and Raivis, Feliciano and Ludwig, Elizabeta and Roderich, that-guy-whose-name-I-can't-remember and Gilbert, and so on and so forth. Lukas ticked off the names in his head, and was horrified to realize what two names he had not called yet.

"And finally Matthias and Lukas, now go sod off and gossip or something, just stay QUIET!" he wrapped up, and began to focus on the papers in front of him, leaving the students to their own devices.

Lukas face-desked so hard that the cross piece that he wore in his hair flipped out and landed on the floor. Why couldn't this day just end? Someone pull the fire alarm already so he could miss the period. Maybe he could fake a nose bleed and he could go to the nurse, or maybe go into the bathroom and not come back till the end of the period...

His musings were interrupted when he felt something brush against his head. Matthias drew back his hand and gave Lukas that sugary sweet smile.

"You dropped your little barrette, I fixed it for you though! I'm not totally useless~" Matthias said proudly. Lukas lifted his hand to feel the his cross piece was certainly in the right place, but that didn't wipe the disapproving look off of his face.

"Warn me next time you put your grubby fingers in my hair, ok?" he muttered and sat up properly in his desk as Matthias haphazardly dragged another one right up against his... on the only side that Lukas could get out... he was a sneaky Danish man wasn't he?

"Whatever, Norgie-"

"I have a name you know"

"Why aren't you going to the dance with anyone?"

Lukas sighed, exasperated. Well that lasted maybe 10 seconds.

"None of your business, Kohler." he muttered, staring at the notebook in front of him as if it had done a personal wrong to him.

"Oh! No need to be so harsh Norgie, I was just wondering why you hadn't asked anyone out just yet." Matthias somehow managed to keep a ridiculous smile on his face this whole time. Did he somehow botox his face to be like that? What human being could smile like that for so long?

"It's not like you have a girl to bring either Matthias" Lukas scoffed, trying to switch the subjects.

"Oh that's an easy one, dude, I'm gay. No point in bringing some chick who thinks she has a chance." he said it so nonchalantly. Sure there was quite the gay population at this school, but that doesn't mean they were all as comfortable with it as Matthias was.

"A-and you haven't asked out some guy yet?" wait... why the hell did he care?

"Meh, working on it. But back to you, why don't you have a date?"  
"Because I'm not going to prom, it's stupid." Lukas said curtly, hoping to end the topic.

"Prom, stupid? That's like saying Pluto isn't a planet!"

"It isn't you moron"

"You know what? I'm gonna drag you to prom, even if it means getting slapped" the Danish man said, looking mighty pleased with himself. Lukas opened his mouth to protest, but the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Suck it Norgie! I'm taking you whether you like it or not, don't forget a tux!" and Matthias was out of the classroom.

/)(^-^)/) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(|(^-^)|)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(^-^)(\

A few weeks later, the night of prom

Matthias never brought prom up again, and eventually Lukas forgot about that little conversation, figuring Matthias had asked someone and given up on him. How wrong he was.

Lukas was in sweat clothes, his hair unkempt, having every intention of not getting out of his seat all night long... that is until his doorbell rang. Groaning he got up to go see who it was. He opened the door to his cousin, Tino. Without a word the small finnish boy walked into the house, and tutted.

"I knew it"

"Knew what? What are you doing here Tino?" he didn't explain, he only dragged Lukas into the nearest bathroom (what, he was surprisingly strong!). Tino turned on the water to the shower, and promptly started to forcefully strip Lukas.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lukas said, his words muffled by a shirt over his face.

"I should be asking you that! Matthias is picking you up in 2 hours! TWO! T-W-O! And you aren't ready at all. I knew this would happen, Berwald told me Matthias would be bringing you, and I just knew from the start you would try to wriggle your way out of it. So I came here to check on you, and you're a complete and utter mess!" somehow Tino managed to strip Lukas to his boxers, thankfully Tino had some sense of Lukas dignity as he shoved the Norwegian into the shower with them on. "Don't make me get in there! Scrub yourself clean by the time I'm back, or I am going moomin on you!"

"That doesn't even make sense Tino!" Lukas tried to protest.

"Just do it or else! I'm going to get your Tux." Tino replied. Lukas decided not to go against the crazy Finn, and he took off his boxers washed himself, including his hair. It seemed there was no way he was getting out of going to Prom. When Lukas stepped out of the shower, Tino was there tapping his foot, holding multiple hangers.

"Finally!" he said throwing a towel in Lukas' face, which Lukas then used to dry off.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" Lukas muttered as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Because, you've been on exactly one date ever, and this is highschool for moomins sake! It's supposed to be where you date a lot!"

"...It isn't a date. He's just dragging me along..." Lukas murmured.

"Like perkele it's not a date! now get these on!" Tino said, handing him the tux and undergarments. Lukas quickly dressed himself, and looked at his watch. Somehow he only had an hour left before Matthias popped up.

"Ok, happy? I'm ready, are you going to leave me alone now?" he said, but Tino only tutted

"You're far from being done Lukas." and with that Tino attacked Lukas' hair with a brush and a hair dryer. It was a painful process, as Lukas kept trying to get away from his cousin who kept chasing after him. 10 minutes, and finally Lukas' hair was properly dried and Tino approved. To spite Tino, though, Lukas clipped the cross in his bangs that Tino had just fussed over for who cares how long.

The doorbell rang and Tino gave a sharp yelp and ran to open it, Lukas following slowly behind. At the door was Matthias and Berwald, both ridiculously taller than Tino and Lukas, both extremely hot in their Tuxes.

"Hey Norgie!" Matthias said, pushing past Tino to wrap Lukas in a bear hug. It certainly didn't make breathing very easy. "You look so cute all done up in your Tux and tie and all that!" he exclaimed. Lukas pushed Matthias off.

"Get off, prick. You can thank Tino for all this" Lukas said, obviously not amused.

/)(^-^)/) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(|(^-^)|)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(^-^)(\

At Prom

Lukas couldn't say he was bored at Prom. Matthias, Tino, and Berwald oddly were great company. Along with that, Matthias wasn't being as much of a shithead as he usually was. Sure Matthias tried to drag Lukas onto the dancefloor more than once, failing each time, but he wasn't being terrible.

Besides, the night was almost over, and there was little else to do but continue chatting with his friends... that is until the DJ called something.

"Ok ok ok, now we've already picked our King and Queen" the DJ motioned to a couple making out in the corner. "But we need to have one last slow dance before the night is up, so grab your dates and get on this dancefloor!" Lukas ignored the Dj and continued his conversation with Ned, who had popped out of nowhere to say was until a certain Danish man pulled him away, and he was on the dance floor before he could even blink. He was being held close against the Dane, who had that wolfish grin on him.

"You're my date to prom, don't I deserve one little dance?" he said as the song began to play.

It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope.

The Norwegian stared up at Matthias, a light blush on his cheeks, his mouth open a bit.

Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word.

"May I have this dance?" Matthias said, all formally, and all Lukas could do was blink and nod. Matthias was surprisingly light on his feet as he took up the male part of the dance, one hand on Lukas' waist, the other grasping the Norwegian's hand lovingly. The two danced and danced along with the other couples. Matthias gazed at his small Norwegian love softly as Lukas blushed and looked to the side. Lukas wasn't embarrassed or anything, he just didn't know if he could look Matthias in the eye the whole time.

You'll come back, when they call you

Close to the last line, Matthias spun Lukas around, and dipped him back. Lukas had one foot in the air, and the two were very close together. Actually, they were so close, Lukas could feel Matthias' heartbeat and vise versa.

no need to say

Matthias leaned in what little distance was was left and planted a small, chaste kiss on Lukas' soft lips.

goodbye...

/)(^-^)/) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(|(^-^)|)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (\(^-^)(\

A/N: AWWWWE wasn't that adorable? Don't worry you guys, I'll write some legit smut sooner or later, I'm just in a reaaaaaly fluffy mood lately.

Anywho, if you guys could, please review. I only got one or two or something last time, and it'd really encourage me, plus you can leave me ideas or something so that I'll write faster.

I don't own shit cept the story itself, the song is the call by Regina Spektor - thanks to my friend Dani who found it for me.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT IF YOU READ THIS AND DO WHAT I ASK THERE COULD BE MORE UPDATES IN THE FUTURE

Hey so i see a lot of people followed this while I've been on my million year hiatus

sorry about that

BUT I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH

I'll write more for this if yall give me some writing prompts.

do it

I dare you

(psst, I also need a beta thats not celebritycoffinstealer, cuz friends shouldnt beta the stuff I try to write for them, holy crap)


End file.
